kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regimaster57
Welcome Regimaster57, and thank you for your edit to Kirby Fighters Deluxe! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Changtau2005 (talk) 18:12, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Fighters Deluxe Wiki I'm willing to help you out on your task of building up your sub-wiki. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:57, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Wow, thanks! I already have done some labbing for damage outputs, but your contribution is gladly appreciated. I'm working on the layout of the sub-wiki; after that, I'll put up the damage outputs. After that, I'll need help coming up with a balanced stagelist, and, eventually, a beta tier list. Glad to be working with you!Regimaster57 (talk) 19:32, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Regimaster57 :When you say damage outputs, you realize we don't have exact numbers, just estimates, right? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. I used Ninja's Knife Throw as a baseline since that attack does the least damage of any attack (120 hits for a KO). Here's the link to the damage chart- Kirby Fighters Damage ChartRegimaster57 (talk) 21:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Regimaster57 :Also, I need help with the infoboxes. How do I rename the subcategories? ><" Regimaster57 (talk) 22:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Regimaster57 :I don't know how to do the technical stuff. Just a normal editor. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:53, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Oh. I'll try to get into contact with someone who does, then. But now, let's talk stages. Castle Lololo and Haldera Volcano would obviously be banned, and Flower Land and FoD would be starters, but past that I'm not sure. Any thoughts? :And yes, the Hammer Flip dealing 40 damage was an estimation of how many hits it took to get a KO compared to Knife Toss, which as previously stated, deals the lowest damage in the game (alongside Beetle's Hover Wing, but the hitbox is extremely hard to land) at 120 hits to deal a KO. --Regimaster57 (talk) 00:08, December 13, 2015 (UTC)Regimaster57 ::I'm assuming when you say "banned," you're referring to tournament play stuff. Practically every stage besides Flower Land and the Dream Spring would be banned due to their hazards, which I assume you're removing considering it's actually in the options for the game; that being the case, those would be the only banned stages, due to camping for both and lava hazard for the latter. What types of stages are you suggesting outside of starters? Counter-picks? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know what happened to the pictures. I'm trying to upload the ability icons to the sub-wiki, but I'm having a bit of trouble. Could you help me out? Regimaster57 (talk) 22:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC)Regimaster57 ::Nevermind, I got it. Regimaster57 (talk) 00:34, December 14, 2015 (UTC)Regimaster57 :::Just remember to be cautious when it comes to "borrowing" images from Kirby Wiki. There are rules about that sort of thing. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Edit the happiness!]] 03:50, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Care to elaborate so we don't get into any trouble? I assume it involves crediting. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:49, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, credit to Kirby Wiki is a requirement. Try to use as few images from this site as possible--since Miiverse makes obtaining screenshots fairly quick and easy, it wouldn't be hard to get replacements for KFDWiki. Do consider these. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Edit the happiness!]] 15:20, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::How would I credit a picture? Regimaster57 (talk) 01:24, December 17, 2015 (UTC)Regimaster57 ::::::I assume you would do that by writing that we obtained it from the Kirby wiki in the image's description, which can be edited by clicking on the image and then its name once it pops up in the center of the screen. Now, we don't have to credit every picture we get if we were able to get it through other means, such as Miiverse. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:54, December 17, 2015 (UTC)